


Сегодня только я и моя рука

by alba_longa, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Эрин изнемогает от жары: летом в Нью-Йорке настоящий кошмар.





	Сегодня только я и моя рука

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Me and My Hand Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628832) by [Sar_Kalu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar_Kalu/pseuds/Sar_Kalu). 



Настоящее пекло. Застывшая вокруг томительная жара прижимала к постели, словно толстое одеяло. В попытке приманить в комнату несуществующий ветерок окна были открыты нараспашку. 

Эрин лежала в кровати на спине, потная и раздраженная. В надежде хоть немного охладиться она сбросила на пол одеяло и откинула в сторону подушки. Это не помогло, и тогда Эрин стащила с себя пижаму и распласталась поперек матраса в одних лишь тонких хлопковых трусиках.

Все еще слишком жарко.

На часах было около полуночи. Дневные звуки шагов, голоса и шум машин исчезли, остались только яркие вспышки и сирены экстренных служб, выполнявших ночные обязанности. 

Эрин перевернулась на живот и застонала в коричневую простыню. Чертова жара, от которой хочется сдохнуть!

Эрин приподнялась на локтях, чтобы посмотреть время, и тут же закусила губу, когда соски от скольжения по постельному белью моментально превратились в твердые шарики. Она тихо ругнулась, не заметив, что стрелка часов давно перевалила за половину первого и приближалась к часу.

Когда Эрин снова перевернулась на спину, луна окрасила тело бледными тенями. На этот раз Эрин намеренно прикоснулась к соскам, по очереди пощипывая их и перекатывая между тонких пальцев. Одновременно с этим правая рука скользнула вниз по животу и забралась за пояс трусов.

Между сосками и клитором словно был проложен электрический кабель, чем Эрин привыкла пользоваться во время мастурбации. Хольц еще только предстояло это обнаружить, поскольку именно Эрин была основной зачинщицей их флирта. Однако, стискивая грудь и двигая пальцем другой руки вокруг клитора, Эрин решила, что даст Хольц полную свободу действий в следующий раз, а то она и забыла, как это приятно. 

В одиночку Эрин обычно обходилась без проникновения, вместо этого фокусируясь на маленьком комочке нервов, который очень быстро набухал от ласк. Слегка погрузив палец внутрь, Эрин смазала появившейся влагой место чуть выше входа. Рот чуть приоткрылся, когда нежный бархат под рукой сменился скользкой гладью.

Перекатывая сосок между пальцами чуть быстрее, Эрин двигала рукой вокруг клитора с возрастающей скоростью, чувствуя, как тепло, не имевшее ничего общего с летней жарой, растекается между ног и заставляет мышцы живота сжиматься.

Оргазм был быстрым, внезапным и продолжительным. Бедра Эрин стремились навстречу пальцам, не перестававшим двигаться, внутренние мышцы сжались, а затем выпустили наружу поток влаги.

Глаза Эрин были закрыты. Она прекратила движения и расслабилась, наслаждаясь моментом.

Но этого было недостаточно. Напряженные соски и груди все еще гудели: после первого оргазма Эрин вроде как хотела еще. На мгновение она задумалась, что бы сказала Джиллиан, если бы знала, что Эрин собирается…

Второй раз всегда быстрее. Эрин очень хорошо знала это еще с тех времен, когда ей было чуть за двадцать, и ее бросил первый парень, после чего она долгое время удовлетворяла сексуальные потребности самостоятельно.

Эрин едва слышно промычала, шевельнув пальцами еще раз. Бедра непроизвольно дернулись, когда она задела все еще гиперчувствительный клитор. Эрин засунула в себя два пальца, сжала руку и тут же их вытащила, прежде чем вновь сосредоточиться на быстрых и сильных круговых движениях.

Так хорошо. Эрин улыбалась, впечатывая бедра в матрас, нажимая с силой, чтобы вернуть тепло внутри. За несколько мгновений до кульминации ее мысли вновь вернулись к Джиллиан. Эрин хотелось запустить пальцы в спутанные светлые волосы, чтобы вечная развратная ухмылка Хольц прижалась к ее горячей коже. Или чтобы по ней двигались пальцы Хольц. Эрин ущипнула сосок и задумалась, каково это, когда Хольц засасывает, покусывает и лижет, направляясь все ниже и ниже…

_Блядь!_

Второй оргазм вышел неожиданным и неистовым. Эрин обычно старалась приглушать крики, но на этот раз звук был похож на громкий стон облегчения.

Эрин лениво моргнула, наблюдая, как отсветы уличных огней подсвечивают декоративную штукатурку на потолке. Дыхание медленно приходило в норму. Она со стоном перевернулась на боксвернулась калачиком и, зажав руку между бедрами, попыталась найти оправдания последнему оргазму.

Она же все знала…

Твою мать.

Все должно было быть совсем не так. 

Ей правда нравилась Джиллиан, это уж точно. Но животная страсть, вызванная мыслями об упругом привлекательном теле в черном платье...

Только не это.

_Блядь._

Эрин вляпалась по полной программе. И хуже всего было то, что она ничуть об этом не сожалела.


End file.
